


Broken Together

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Teenagers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rebellious start. But the mystery that their loves splays out before them is irresistible. Because before they dared to bare their scars they were simply in love. A love that was shattered among the dashed dreams and promises. Perhaps together they can still get through this. Maybe that's the only way they'll even make it out whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mis-Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mis-Kitty).



The setting sun casts a bright orange and pink glow about the city of Radiant Gardens. While the residents are normally heading inside, one youth in particular is doing quite the opposite. Lea rocks on his heels, anxiously waiting for the shroud of darkness to hide him from sight. Although his dear friend has already warned him that he stands out far too much. But he wants to go in tonight – he can't wait for the older boy to be ready. It _has_ to be tonight.

Lea glances down into the fountain, eyes locking with the bright green orbs that stare back at him. He's too curious and he can't help it. It makes him anxious with the thought of being able to sneak into that castle that's always locked up tight. As well as getting peaks at all the things that are hidden inside it's walls. Everything from the rumors of experiments, a stranger that appeared mysteriously one day, and a young boy that Ansem personally keeps at his side. It's all too much for the adventure seeking boy.

As the light begins to die away and shadows stretch out across Fountain Plaza he grins wide. He pushes himself away from the fountain and brushes his hands over himself. He straightens his sleeveless orange jacket and the white shirt beneath it. Then he checks that the carved key he had made is in the pocket of his tan, baggy pants. His white sneakers scoff over the ground as he breaks into a run for the castle gates.

In a matter of minutes he's standing before a door. It's a small pathway he discovered upon watching the guards go in and out. A back door that he's more than excited to enter. He had spent a good part of his day struggling to make a skeleton key – or rather a pick – that will open it. Finally, he thinks he can do it. Kneeling down, he begins to unlock the door that's held so tightly shut. He grins wide as a soft click reaches his ears. The teenager stands up and pockets his pick before daring to open the door.

Slipping inside and making sure he closes it behind him, he grins to himself. The urge to shout with excitement is almost unbearable and yet he manages to hold it in. Inhaling deep and exhaling slowly gets rid of his jitters – of happiness and nervousness – and allows him to begin to move deeper into the castle.

To be honest, he's not sure where he's going. His main goal for the night is to explore and hopefully be able to find his way out. Thinking for a moment, he glances from right to left. Both corridors, as well as the one that leads straight ahead, are dark save for the scarce light coming from the lamps spaced about the walls. He points to each and turn before finally clicking his tongue, deciding on going left.

Each step has him wondering if he should just turn around. There's still an ounce of fear resting silently in the pit of his stomach, waiting for the chance to grow. But he tries to ignore it the best he can as he moves deeper into the castle.

Right. Straight. Left. Left. Right. Right.

It steadily grows harder to recall each corner and how long he's been in here. Although it's only a few minutes that have passed to the redhead it feels like forever. One particular fork in the road has him idling and reaching a hand up to rub at the back of his spiky, crimson locks. Just a second before arriving to the crossroad he could have sworn he heard something. But upon further listening there's nothing – not even a breath save for his own. At least until he finally rounds the corner to the left and barely has time to skid to a stop as his eyes fall onto a boy.

The young boy standing before him is shorter, making him think that he can get away with pushing his way by. But it's how that visible pale blue eye stares at him that dares to say otherwise. He does the only thing he can think of. Sticking out his hand, he grins wide. "The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

Silence. The boy simply continues to stare. Yet, Lea watches the boy's hands grab onto the gray shirt that is just too big for him. The slight twitch of his cheek reveals that he's mulling over calling the guards and Lea begins to panic.

"Hey, uh, what's your name?"

That single eye narrows and the boy shifts the weight from one foot to the other, rubbing at the back of his right leg with his other sock-clad foot. Lea bites at his lip, mulling over what he'll do. To get caught by those burly guards again would be humiliating to say the least. Which is why he can't stop from reacting when the boy finally sticks out a hand towards Lea's still outstretched one.

A small cry is swiftly muffled as Lea clamps his hand over the boy's mouth. The shout of surprise turns into a moan of pain as the boy lies beneath Lea – having been knocked to the ground without a bout of hesitation. Wide eyes lock with his own panicked ones. Which is when Lea realizes the boy's longer strands that hang in the front have swayed out of the way. It's as if by looking into both eyes he's hypnotized.

"I...uh...Just stay quiet okay? I'll lift my hand but you can't scream."

Slowly, painfully slow, Lea removes his hand. At first the small boy takes a deep breath, exhaling softly as he tries to calm down. But he can't hide the tears that bud at the corners of his eyes, in pain from the shove to the ground. Lea notices instantly and he begins to scramble. He's up to his feet and helping the boy sit up in the blink of an eye. A moment later he's kneeling in front of the boy's now crossed legs with a guilty smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Lea hangs his head after a small shake of it, realizing this could all have been avoided. If he had listened to Isa he wouldn't have run into this boy. He wouldn't have hurt or scared him.

"Why are you here?"

The quiet, slightly monotone voice strikes a chord in Lea, brings him back to reality. He looks up at the boy who's eyebrow is slightly raised in curiosity. His right eye is hidden again, but even so Lea can still see it in his mind. Swallowing hard, the redhead rubs at the back of his head. "Well...I wanted to know what was in here. No one can come in and there's gotta be something in the lower levels."

The boy blinks slowly, clearly unimpressed. But he doesn't say a word. He simply stares up at Lea with something the redhead cannot seem to fathom until suddenly he lowers his head. It's the whisper that reaches his ears that makes his blood run cold.

"Isn't it nicer outside? Why come in here where it's empty?"

Something inside clenches at his heart. He thinks quick, throwing everything to the wind, and unravels the long cloth around his neck. The material is light as it falls into the boy's lap. Lea moves with a purpose and does so before a protest can stop him. He presses it into the boy's hands with a grin. For a moment the youth merely stares at it, taking in the way the yellow and brown stripes change to a more squared pattern.

The blue haired boy dives his hands into the material, holding it close as he slowly tilts his head up to look at Lea. "Why?"

"Heh, you sure say that a lot. Favorite word?" The boy stares at him, something Lea is getting used to rather fast. "It's yours now. A gift from a friend."

"Friend..." He looks back down at the scarf and balls his fingers into it, as if clutching on for dear life. A token that proves the outside of the castle is far better than his stone prison of a home. "What's that?"

Lea blinks several times, taken aback by the question. "Well, it's someone who cares about you and protects you. And they're there for you when you need 'em."

_Click. Thud. Click. Thud._

The sound of heavy footfalls forces Lea out of the moment and to return to the fact that he's trespassing. He closes his eyes and listens harder. They're closer than he expects and his worry gets the better of him. Especially since he can't remember locking the door he came in. Lea jumps straight up and goes to move, to run and hide or just simply escape. But a small hand grabs tightly onto his. He spares a glance back to see the smaller boy standing up, a rather serious look on his cherubic face.

"Follow me."

In one hand the boy clutches onto the scarf while the other hand still clasps onto Lea's larger one. He tugs him away from the footsteps and deeper into the winding hallways lit only by small lamps. The darkness makes everything look alike and Lea has no idea where he's going. But his heart tells him to trust the boy and so he does.

It doesn't seem to take the boy long to lead him back to where he came from. He wants to ask why he's back here, how did he know to take him here, but Lea lets it go. Instead he pulls his hand away from the boy's and begins to open the door – quickly realizing it's unlocked and it's surely what gave him away if the guards did rounds. Something he'll have to remember next time.

The moonlight streams in and the small boy pinches his eyes shut. Lea takes a step out and prepares to shut the door, his hand bracing against the heavy wood, as his eyes lock onto the smaller boy. Those petite hands reach out and grab onto the inside handle. He begins to pull only to stop.

"Ienzo."

Lea blinks, "What?"

"My name."

"O- Oh. Right. Thanks Ienzo!"

He worries his lips together before pulling his hands away to stuff the cloth Lea had given him under his shirt. "If you want to get in, come three nights from now but an hour later. I'll be waiting to let you in."

Lea stares at him as the door slips from his grasp. Ienzo begins to close it and for a moment Lea thinks he sees a smile. Although he can't be sure. All he does know is the second the door closes he can hear a voice from the other side.

"Ienzo! What are you doing?"

Silence.

"How many times have I told you, it's too dangerous out there. Now let's get you back to your room."

And he sprints – running like his feet are on fire. He has to get away, to not be caught just in case Ienzo rats him out. Not that he thinks he will. But he doesn't know the people that live in there. Yet he's anxious. He's just not sure if he can wait three whole days to go in there again.

__-_Broken Together_-__

Ienzo sits at the desk in his room, finishing something his superiors have given him to do. That is while Lea lies on the bed, staring up at the ceiling sparkled with light from the two lamps – one on either side of the room. He glances over to the other teen.

Every night he comes to see him. They tried once or twice to change it up, for Ienzo to sneak out instead. But that proved to be far more difficult than they had planned. Especially once the mysterious man showed up. It's as if he has eyes everywhere. Each time Ienzo would almost get to Lea at the Fountain Plaza, one of those large guards would be there taking him back.

Not that Lea minds having his days and nights on ear. He comes just after sunset and stays for a few hours before leaving – sometimes longer if he dares. Ienzo's had to resort to waking him up several times and rushing him through the halls. It's a dance they've almost perfected. Thankfully it's one of those nights that has no mishaps in the future.

Lea groans softly, relieved that at least the rooms are far in between – something he learned quickly. "This is so _boring_. How much longer till you're done?"

Ienzo rolls his eyes and taps his pen against his book. "If you'd be still perhaps I could concentrate and finish faster."

"Well, you'll just get mad if I take a nap."

Something that has Ienzo shaking his head. "Because then you take up the whole bed." While he's gotten older he has grown taller, but the redhead and his recent growth spurt has him still towering over Ienzo. In truth, it frustrates him.

"What are you working on anyway?"

"A thesis for Xehanort."

The name has Lea sitting straight up with his legs bent and hands between them. "Xehanort? Geez, he looks scary. Maybe you better finish that then."

That makes Ienzo turn on his stool. "Looks scary? How would you know that?"

"Oh, I was with Isa the other day and he pointed him out to me."

"But Xehanort has never left the castle. He says he's too busy."

Lea shrugs, "Well surprise, he does. And frequently too from what I'm guessing. Isa knew his name after all."

Ienzo huffs, "That doesn't make any sense. Why would Xehanort go out?"

Rich laughter has Ienzo relaxing despite the smart tone to it. Lea grins from ear to ear as he gives a wink. "Maybe he got bored and wanted some action."

"Action?" Ienzo brings a hand up to his face, curling his fingers into a loose fist before his mouth. "What does that mean?"

Lea rolls his eyes, "You have to be kidding." At the rather innocent look on his friend's face, Lea swings his legs over the bed and strides over to him. In one swift movement he bats Ienzo's hand away, grabs at his chin and plants his lips onto Ienzo's slightly open mouth.

Hands don't push him away and he can't help but try to kiss Ienzo harder. It's his first after all. Not that he hasn't seen plenty of them and what else grown ups do. It's not a secret to a teenager on the cusp of 'being-a-man'. As he pulls away he grins, only to let it fall flat.

The dazed look on the blue-haired boy's face is something he did _not_ expect. It has his blood running south as he tries to calm down. This is his friend after all. But this is strange. He's never done that with anyone. The most he gets it a pat on the head. He's not sure what to think about it.

But when Ienzo brings his hand up, fingers brushing over his lips – Lea almost can't handle it. He's far too cute for his own good, whether he's doing it on purpose or not.

Ienzo swallows hard, "Why did you do that?"

"It's a kiss, how you start to make the other feel good." Lea can almost laugh at the puzzled expression that reflects back at him. He reaches forward and grabs at Ienzo's wrist. He drags the boy to his feet and toward him. Ienzo reaches out, bracing his hands against Lea's chest. Which makes it far too easy for Lea to slip his other hand down and pat the front of Ienzo's slacks. "You can't tell me you don't get excited every now and then."

Heat rises to Ienzo's cheeks as he bows his head, not wanting to answer that in the slightest. Who would? He almost can't get over the fact that someone just touched him there. The fact that's it's Lea only makes it slightly more believable.

Lea tilts his head down, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I bet you don't know how to make it go away though." He grabs at the slight tent forming in Ienzo's pants, rubbing his palm over it in rough movements. It's a silent dare; one that results in teasing either way.

Ienzo grits his teeth, knowing he can trust Lea, especially when his body is telling him this feels good – that he needs this. He takes a shaky breath and looks up to Lea. After all, he's done that much on his own before."Just be gentle."

Right then is when Lea feels he can die happy. The accidentally seductive look has his own pants feeling tight way too fast. He holds himself back, especially after just being asked to not be rough. Lea guides Ienzo over to the bed. He thinks for a moment before deciding that it wouldn't be good if Ienzo's legs gave out on him. He doesn't want to end up on the floor with either of them injured. He keeps his eyes averted as he strips Ienzo of his pants and underwear before gesturing for him to get on the bed.

"H- Hey!"

"Shh, or do you want to get caught."

Ienzo brings his hands down, covering himself from Lea's eyes as the latter motions his hand once more to the bed. Doing as he's guided, Ienzo lays back with his head on the pillows, hands still over himself.

He watches attentively as Lea climbs onto the bed after him and settles at his feet. Lea pushes the teen's legs apart and begins to kneel, bending down so that his face draws closer to Ienzo's erection. Lea begins to peel Ienzo's hands off of it. Ienzo slowly moves his hands to the side. Unable to look away, Ienzo stares as Lea glides his hand down the length only to stop a the base.

"How do _you_ know what to do?"

That makes Lea freeze for a moment. Well as best as one can when his hormones are raging for him to just keep going already. He waves the question off with one hand. "Saw it in a film."

"Film? They have ones like that?"

He should have known it wouldn't be so simple. The kid knows little to nothing after all. Only what those grown-ups tell him. "Ah… Of course they do. Only the grown-ups have 'em though."

"Oh."

Lea wraps one hand around the member while he licks at the tip. That alone has Ienzo resisting the urge to jolt, to arch up into the touch for more. As asked, Lea is gentle – almost too much so. He takes it slow as he licks up and down the sides before taking the head in his mouth. Ienzo pinches his eyes shut and lets out a shaky sigh.

The lack of vision only makes the warm sensation that much more prominent. Especially as Lea begins to flick his tongue over Ienzo's penis as he takes more of him into his mouth. Ienzo clutches at the blankets in an effort to control himself. Not that it helps in the slightest. He can feel his body tensing up with each lap of Lea's tongue, which is followed quickly by the redhead sucking him in.

Lea's hand falls away only to grasp at Ienzo's hips. He begins to lift his head, almost letting Ienzo's member come out. Stopping at the tip, he sucks hard – eliciting the sweetest, muffled cry from Ienzo's lips. He spares a glance up to see Ienzo open his visible eye just a little.

The second their eyes connect he slides his lips back down, taking the penis all the way inside of his mouth. It touches the back of his throat and for once he's grateful he doesn't gag. His cheeks hollow as he sucks hard while bobbing his head ever so slightly. That alone has Ienzo drawing up a hand. He covers his own mouth, stifling the moan, as his body arches.

The hot liquid hits the back of Lea's throat and begins to pool in his mouth. Even so he swallows every drop and doesn't dare begin to pull away until he's sure Ienzo is done. Not matter how strange the taste is. Once he does, Lea sits back up on his legs. He can feel his own erection pulsing needfully – craving release.

Ienzo pants heavily before finally taking a deep breath. He can't believe that Lea knew how to do that – how to make his whole body feel like that. It makes him want to see one of those 'films' Lea learned from. And what else could be out there.

Lea leans over him, brushing his slate colored fringe to the side so that their eyes lock. He smiles wide, "Ready for part two?"

"There's… more?"

Lea nods, "I'll go slow."

There's no nod in return. Only Ienzo lulling his head to the side as he murmurs an okay. Lea's sure that if he wasn't already aroused, he would be after that. He returns to sitting between Ienzo's legs while bringing his fingers up to his lips, sucking on them. Coated in saliva, he withdraws his fingers and lowers them.

Ienzo watches, curious but remaining quiet. He doesn't dare say a word, not wanting Lea to get offended or to stop. Even as Lea uses his other hand to guide Ienzo's legs so that he bends them as well as spreads them apart. Lea slips his fingers down, past the small sack and straight towards the pale cheeks. One finger pushes between them, pressing against the tight puckering of muscles.

He pinches his eyes shut and takes a deep breath, prepared to ask what Lea could possibly be doing, when the whole finger suddenly slips inside. The slickness allows it entrance without any problem. Although it is rather tight even still. He wiggles it about against the muscles clinging to his finger, forcing them to give under his motions.

"L- Lea?"

"It's so it doesn't hurt." Lea looks up at him. "Do you want to stop?"

Ienzo shakes his head, "No."

A moment later and he's inserting a second to join in. Lea curls and spreads them, making Ienzo writhe with each movement. The latter doesn't understand anything at all. Not with those fingers plunging as deep as they can go, stirring up his insides. It's the strangest feelings mixed together that he can barely even keep the noises from slipping out. This should _not_ feel good. But each poke has his gut clenching.

His hands come up to cover his mouth while his eyes pinch shut. Just in time for Lea to pull his fingers out. It should be a relieving sensation but the only thing going through Ienzo's mind is that to not have them there feels even stranger.

After all, he knows of some form of what is going on. He's not completely ignorant. Even has given him material that explains the natural process – just as every young man should know. But this is something different and he knows it's abnormal. And yet he doesn't care, because it's Lea.

Stuck in his own head, he doesn't even notice Lea stripping out of his own pants. That is, until Lea is leaning over him. Lea braces one hand on the bed as the other reaches for Ienzo's, pulling them away from his face. He runs his thumb over his parted lips and Ienzo opens his eyes. That hand leaves, going down to steady Lea as he prepares to enter him. Ienzo can only stare up at him, entranced by those electric green eyes.

"Lea..."

It's a breathy whisper. One that has Lea pushing the tip of his member against Ienzo's loosened entrance. He goes slowly, not daring to hurt him no matter how bad he wants to just be inside already. Ienzo's breath hitches as Lea finds himself halfway in. Those eyes remain open but the tears gathering in the corners are sign enough.

He never wants to see the other boy cry – it doesn't matter for what reason. Lea gets closer, cupping at Ienzo's face. He smiles softly while rubbing his thumb in circles on the smooth skin. "Are you okay?" Ienzo gives a small nod, one that doesn't erase the evidence of tears. "Let's just stop here."

Ienzo reaches up, grasping at Lea's shirt. "N- No. I… I'm fine."

Lea locks their lips together in a deep kiss as he pushes the remainder inside. The small cry turned moan melts between their mouths, diffusing into silence. The redhead doesn't move right away. He lets Ienzo adjust to the size difference – rather the intrusion in general. As he breaks their kiss, yet keeps their noses brushing together, Ienzo licks at his lips. "M… Move."

At first Lea is shocked. He thinks that means for him to stop and as he goes to sit up, not wanting to force him, Ienzo grabs at his shoulders. The look he receives is enough. Ienzo pulls his head back down and their lips meet again – as sloppy as the first. But it's one full of budding love nonetheless. Lea begins to move, slowly thrusting in and out of him.

Ienzo's fingers burrow into the short, red spikes – keeping Lea close. Their lips peck together constantly. At least until they both find themselves touching the cusp of white hot bliss. Lea finds his face resting in the crook of Ienzo's neck and shoulder as the latter presses his face into the short strands of crimson hair.

Their moans are muffled against one another as they reach orgasm. Ienzo cums onto their shirts while Lea releases into him, still thrusting even as he does. Lea pulls out after a moment and rolls over, collapsing beside Ienzo. They breathe heavily and remain in a comfortable silence, one that neither is sure they want to break.

Lea is afraid Ienzo will scold him or worse; call the guards and send him packing. It's always something on his mind, as if waiting for their friendship to crumble. He lolls his head to the side, "So… I should probably be going huh?"

Ienzo swallows hard. His body feels good and his heart even better with his friend beside him. Part of him wishes he never has to leave. The threat of their time coming to an end for the night has Ienzo turning his head as well. He lets a petite smile grace his lips. "You'll be back tomorrow."

With that Lea can't help but smile back. He rolls onto his side and pecks his lips against Ienzo's. He's not sure what any of this mean – neither really are. But they aren't ready to give it up either.

__-_Broken Together_-__

Lea gives a disgruntled sigh as he swings legs. The gentle sound of running water does little to ease his mind. It never really has. Water just doesn't cut it. Not when his worries are deeper than he originally thought.

It's been awhile since he did that with Ienzo. He's lost count of the days. His time is strictly split into inside and outside of the castle. Where being outside makes him crave to go back in. Especially since lately it leads to more escapades that have little talking and more feeling. Something the two teenagers are more than comfortable with.

"Here. Take it before it melts."

An ice cream on a stick is thrust into his view. He happily takes it from the other teenager. Lea grins, "Thanks Isa."

The young man sits down next to Lea. He's quite the opposite in every way. From his short, blue hair spiking upward to his navy jacket with the moon symbol and white pants. Yet the two are quite friendly, running amok through the city usually followed by pranks. Or used to.

Something that Isa isn't happy about. He takes a bite of his ice cream. "Are you going there again today?"

"Yup!"

"Why?"

Silence settles between them and it's not in the least bit comforting. While Isa continues to eat his ice cream, Lea merely lets his drip onto the stone beneath his feet. "Hey Isa, you're the ladies man right?"

"What are you talking about Lea? Don't be stupid."

"I..." Lea teases the idea of saying it. To him it doesn't sound weird, but it's not like he's seen a bunch of men walking around holding hands either. "What would you say if I said I liked a guy?"

Isa is unreadable and Lea waits with baited breath for his friend to answer. After all, he's the one Lea learned everything from that revolved around love. Well, most of it. There were some questions he didn't ask, he just found the answers elsewhere.

"I'd tell you, you were an idiot."

Lea sits up right, turning to Isa with wide eyes. "What?!"

Isa gives a sigh as he stands up, not even looking at him. "Men being together is unheard of as I know you're aware. It'd be foolish. Unless you like being ridiculed."

The blue haired youth begins to stride away, but not before throwing his ice cream stick over his shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid or you're buying next time."

That makes Lea hang his head. It's so easy to listen to Isa and not go. After all, it's not like Ienzo can come confront him. Although he wouldn't put it past him. He's not leading experiments already for nothing. Yet Lea sighs again. He can't even begin to understand the feelings that keep his chest so tightly bound.

He likes Ienzo, more than he's liked anyone. Even that one little brunette girl he used to tease when he was younger. And she was cute. However, there's something different with Ienzo. Something that makes his pulse quicken and his mouth go dry.

Another sigh. He just can't help feeling that Isa is right – as usual.

But as Lea turns to look over his shoulder he sees the thing that _does_ calm his unsteady heart. The striking red that cuts through the sky amidst all of the pinks, oranges, and purples of the sunset. It warms him, comforts him, and even gives him just enough to go on no matter what anyone says. If that bright color can beat out all the others, so can he.

Lea hops up off of the edge of the fountain and grins. He doesn't care what Isa says, he's going back to see Ienzo. And if that means he loves him, then so be it. But he'll be damned if he lets it keep him away.

__-_Broken Together_-__

Ienzo strides through the halls, rushing to get to the door to let Lea in for the night. His footsteps just can't carry him fast enough and his heart can't beat any harder in his ears. Each day he eagerly waits by the door, having timed the guard routines down to the last second. Some nights they even do nothing but lay together, enjoying each others' company.

It's a time that Ienzo cherishes. Especially knowing that once morning comes he'll have to wait to see him again. Of course he's tried to sneak out. But as he's gotten older it's always proven harder. As if to balance out that he's not a child anymore, he's been given even more work to stay busy.

But none of that matters as he rounds the last corner, able to spot that fateful door. Or should if there wasn't someone standing in the way. Someone that shouldn't be there.

The white lab coat swishes about his legs as he turns to flash a small smile at Ienzo. One that isn't in the least bit friendly. This man is nothing but an enigma. Ienzo's known from day one that there's not one good thing about him other than his remarkable intelligence that Ansem gushes over.

Those deep golden eyes set into a dark tanned face make him uneasy. The silver tresses fall away from his shoulders as he moves toward Ienzo, away from the door. Each heavy footstep has Ienzo's heart sinking further until he can only look up at the man before him. The man that appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing Ienzo?"

"I can ask the same of you, Xehanort."

Something seems to glint in those eyes – something that takes the friendly demeanor and snaps it in half. Ienzo finds his back pushed up against the wall as Xehanort stands before him, one hand on either side. The darkness in the amber orbs is frightening and yet he can't help but wonder why they are.

"I know perfectly well what you've been doing all these years. Bringing in some boy. Did you think no one would notice?"

Ienzo swallows. But finds his mouth is dry and there's nothing he can do trapped between him and the wall. Well, except feign ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You rush through your paperwork. Pay no attention to your experiments. Even Ansem seems to have noticed."

That's all it takes. One mention of his adoptive father's name and Ienzo wants nothing more than to fuse into the wall. But Xehanort is far from done, now that he has the fish on the hook he just has to reel him in.

"Tell me Ienzo. Are you not aware of the taboo you frequent with? Or is it possible you're just trying to rebel and use him as a gateway?"

The evil seeps off Xehanort in waves and Ienzo knows this isn't the same man he works with. This is _wrong_ even more so than normal. Not that he dares to let those words shake him.

"Come now, even naive as you are. Two men aren't meant to share a bed."

Ienzo glares up at him.

Xehanort pulls away, brushing his hands over his coat and straightening the purple ascot around his neck. He seems to begin to slip back into his other persona. Ienzo can only think of it as if there's two people inside of him. A man by day and a monster by night.

"This will remain between us. As long as you help with my next experiment with your undivided attention."

Ienzo says nothing in return. He doesn't have to. His answer is more obvious than it should be. And as Xehanort strides away he knows this is not going to be easy. But he refuses to give Lea up so easily. He doesn't care what anyone says. More so from the ones that keep him here, sealed tightly by the lure of knowledge.

Lea is his only link to the outside world – to the normal findings that are outside these walls. There's no way he can give them up. He'll just work twice as hard to keep things as they are. If that means losing sleep, so be it – it's not the worst that can happen.

__-_Broken Together_-__

The air reeks of darkness and death. All Lea can think about is making it out alive. Strange black creatures run lose through the streets as a ball of purple darkness with a pulsing red core seems to fall toward the city. He grits his teeth as he runs, refusing to give up.

He can't find Isa and he doesn't worry about him too much. After all, he knows Isa can handle himself. Ienzo, however, is another story entirely. Lea's breath is rugged and shallow as he sprints through the streets and jumps over rubble – wanting to get to him before anything happens.

Lea has been going to see Ienzo for a good part of four years. But lately, something has been off and this seems to be what the foreboding feeling has led to. Worry takes root into the pit of his stomach and he can't shrug it off. He can only run that much faster.

Stumbling up the stairs of the castle, he doesn't even bother taking another route. As he makes it to the top he notices that the doors are open, as if something rather large smashed into them. It matters not to Lea as long as he can get inside. The toes of his sneakers scoff against the rubble as he jumps over the debris littered threshold.

Nothing stops him as he runs through the corridors and down the stairs – into the passage Ienzo took him through only a few times. It's filled with a heavy air that weighs on his shoulders, daring to shove him into the ground he runs over. The only sign of taking a long time to get to Ansem's study is the way his lungs burn as he tries to gulp down a breath.

But even that fails him as he stares at the office. The door is tightly shut and seemingly unmarred. His heart beats loud in his chest and he can't help but reach for it. Pushing softly, he edges it open and peaks through the crack that forms. Nothing is on the other side and once he's confirmed this, Lea shoves it the rest of the way open.

In fact, it's pristine. But there is _one_ thing that's off and it's the wall to the left that seems to be missing. Instead there's a semi-transparent blue walkway that leads out of the room and to another – surely one that was supposed to remain hidden. Not that it's ever stopped him before.

Lea takes the path slowly and the corner that it leads to even more so. He glances around it only for his eyes to widen. His heart sends him around the corner before he can even think of a more logical plan. He rushes past the few unconscious bodies lying closer to the door and straight for the one that's furthest away.

He drops to his knees beside the young man and turns him over. Unresponsive as the others, Lea cradles him into his arms before running a hand through the light blue fringe. Pushed away from Ienzo's face, he can see clearly that there's no sign of harm. But as he trails his fingers down to his neck he notices one thing.

There's no pulse.

Frozen in fear, he can't even fathom what he's supposed to do next. None of this makes any sense. The sound of footfalls has his heart jumping into his throat. Lea glances over his shoulder. Rather he tries to. But the searing pain that erupts in his chest has him clutching onto Ienzo as he feels all strength leave his body.

__-_Broken Together_-__

"Ienzo?"

He knows it's him, it has to be. There's no way it could be anyone else. The redhead rushes after the shorter man, not giving up even when he's not responded to. He can't give up that easily though. He may not be Lea anymore but that doesn't mean a thing to him. The memories of their encounters and how it all felt is still there.

Following him straight into his room, the taller man can't help but grin wide when the head of slate colored hair turns around. A glare directs up at him, one that could cut through stone. "That's not my name and you aren't allowed in my room."

He grins back, "Then tell me what it is. Mine's Axel now, got it memorized?"

"I swear to..." A long sigh. "Zexion."

Axel rolls the name over in his mind, unsure of which he liked better. Not that it truly matters either way. "Did you miss me?"

Zexion shakes his head as he turns away, intending to put some distance between them. "We are Nobodies now Axel. I have no heart therefore I do not feel nor do I _miss_ anything."

"Geez, you could have at least pretended."

"I do not lie."

"I'm sure you don't." Axel closes the distance between them again. He leans down, placing his lips aside Zexion's ear while his hands fall onto his shoulders. "So lying about what we did every night for years doesn't count huh?"

Zexion faces flushes at the thought. Heart or not, he remembers everything; from the first to last. "B- Be quiet."

"Does that mean you don't want to be my friend anymore? Ah, sorry, my lover?"

That does it. Zexion spins around and smacks at the hand that reaches out for him. Despite his actions, his body can't help but be drawn to the other man. They'd been together for so long that it's hard for him not to react. Although, it does seem easy for Axel to redirect and kill the mood.

"So what happened that night anyway? That Superior guy didn't say anything about that."

Zexion is grateful nonetheless, for it allows his composure to settle into place once more. "Our world fell to darkness and the Heartless, that's all there is to it."

"You can't fool me." Axel takes a step forward, leaving little distance between them. "I was there remember?"

"Then why bother asking?" Axel says nothing in response, so Zexion turns away from him. "If you wouldn't mind leaving now."

But Axel just isn't done yet. He reaches out and tugs at Zexion's wrist. It's a subtle motion, although it does manage to catch the latter off guard. Stumbling backward, Zexion ends up with his back pressed against Axel's chest. Not that he'll let it stay that way.

Zexion pushes away from Axel and walks around him, hurrying for the door. Axel stops him once more. This time he wraps his arms around him, pulling him back against his chest. Zexion's eyes never move from the door – his escape from the memories that threaten to bubble up inside.

"Where are you going now?"

"Leaving if you won't."

"That's just mean. After I even went to try and keep you safe that day. This is my thanks?" His knee moves forward between Zexion's, rubbing at him. "Or is this it?"

Zexion bites at his lip. He refuses to admit how much he craves that touch that he had for so long. At least until it clicks. The sooner this is over, the sooner he can return to the research Superior instructed him to do. Zexion lets the calm facade fall back into place; he can do this. "Actually no. I have something better."

"Really?"

The frank surprise and the loosening of grip allows Zexion to not only pull away but turn around. He doesn't waste a second. After all, time is precious. Zexion reaches for the lowest zipper on Axel's black cloak, drawing it up till it meets the one at breast level. The entire time Axel merely watches; enjoying that the man he knew is coming back around. Or so he thinks.

Zexion kneels down and strips his gloves off – not wanting to make more of a mess than what it will be. He then pushes the coat aside to reach for the waistband of Axel's black pants. Of course it's sporting quite the bulge already. One that makes Zexion blush slightly and want to scoff – Axel, always coming prepared for the best.

He chances a glance up to see a slender, lightly tanned torso accented by moderate muscle. Unable to help musing a thought, he wonders if he had a heart would be ache to touch the body so close to him. As if in response he feels a tremble; one that he finds hard to ignore considering the way his blood runs south.

Fingers tug Axel's pants down without another thought and let out the erection it held. Zexion tries not to stare or dilly-dally, but it's hard not to do at least one of those while staring down the twitching penis. He can feel his own pants becoming tight already – something he's not too happy about. He knows if he just does this then Axel will surely be on his way.

Without another thought, Zexion leans forward and parts his lips. The tip slides in first, not an inch more, as he begins to lick at the pre-cum leaking from it. His tongue flicks around it in circles before prodding at the center. Axel can't stand it and has to bring one hand around to place on the top of Zexion's head.

Zexion pulls away and closes his mouth briefly. This will go much smoother if he's prepared. So he gathers up his saliva until he's sure he has enough. Once he's ready he begins to take Axel into his mouth once more. The warmth has a small moan slipping from Axel's lips as Zexion takes him all the way up to the base. His nose brushes against the sparse red hair as he takes a deep breath.

Axel's hand atop his head rises and falls, patting him to continue. To which he does; bobbing his head as sucks at the length in his mouth. It doesn't take long for him to have Axel softly thrusting his hips and breathing heavy. He's done it for years after all, with Axel specifically, he knows just how to suck and where to lick to have the latter crawling with bliss.

Which is why it doesn't take long before the hot cum hits his throat as he tries to swallow it. It makes tears bead at the corners of his eyes from the suddenness alone – nothing will ever prepare him for it. Yet he doesn't let a drop spill, he swallows every bit until Axel finally pulls out of his mouth.

Axel smiles, sweetly even, and runs his hand through Zexion's hair. "That was pretty good for it being a little while."

Zexion stands, brushing Axel's hand away. "Are you satisfied then?"

"Tch, not after seeing that you're not."

Bright red fights its way onto Zexion's face as he realizes that he got much more aroused than he had expected to. Zexion hurries to stand up and brushes his hands over his cloak, trying to hide what they both know is there. Axel is not so easily deterred though. He pushes Zexion's hands to the side and even as the latter tries to turn away, he doesn't give up.

Zexion can't stop anything. He leans forward and plants his hands against the door. Axel remains behind him, grasping at his hips. "Axel," he hisses while shooting a glare of his shoulder. Only to regret doing so. It's more than obvious that Axel isn't done yet. And he's strangely okay with that.

Axel quickly takes charge as he pushes the cloak up, folding it up onto Zexion's back. The second the infernal article is out of the way Axel quickly tugs Zexion's pants down as well. His gloves fall onto the floor before his fingertips graze over the blue-haired Nobody's behind.

A shiver races up Zexion's spine as he tries to fight the anticipation. If anything, his body remembers this all too well and it aches for what comes next. A wet fingertip burrows between his cheeks and into the bundle of taut muscles. Zexion leans his forehead against the door; eyes drifting shut and lips parting. His breaths come out in deep pants as Axel thrusts his finger in and out of him. Only to add a second digit to keep the first company.

Zexion's strangles the moan, refusing to allow it to leave, as Axel finally pulls them away altogether. His hair musses up as he leans his face against it instead. The coolness of it is welcome on his flushed skin especially with the heavy cloak making him hotter. He takes a deep calming breath as he feels Axel at his entrance, a silent warning.

Axel slowly slides into him, taking each inch at a time so that Zexion can adjust. A moment later, once he's all the way inside, Axel leans over him. His hand presses against one of Zexion's, curling his finger in his. The sweet thought has Zexion's not existence heart jump up into his throat.

He begins to move and doesn't even think of being gentle. Each thrust is quick and rough, plunging deeper than Zexion thinks is possible. It makes a mess of his thoughts, unable to gather even a shred of coherent thought as he lets out a small moan, overpowering the sounds coming toward the door.

One, two, three knocks on the door and each one vibrates through Zexion's body. "Zexion, are you in there?"

He freezes, panicking, and bites at his lip to stop another cry as Axel keeps going. He tries his best to steady his voice and he's not even sure how he manages it. "Y… Yes Vexen."

The _last_ person he wants on the other side of the door doesn't budge. Contradicting with Axel who keeps moving, although slowing down. But that only makes it more painful for Zexion as his body aches for more treatment.

"I was wondering if you'd come to the lab later. I have a theory and Superior wishes for you to look it over."

He can hear the anger in Vexen's voice and he's starting to glad it _is_ him standing beyond the door. Anyone else would be listening harder, wondering just what that muffled and rustling sound is. But Vexen is in his own head, not paying a lick of attention. Just then, Axel's other hand finds it's way underneath the draping of the cloak and grabs at Zexion's member.

"Ah!"

"Did you say something Zexion?"

Gathering himself, he presses his forehead against the door; reminding himself to kill Axel later for that. The thought of being caught only amplifies that much more – he could burst right then and there. Ignoring that last question, Zexion hopes nothing more than to get rid of him so he can reach euphoria already. "Y- Yes, I'll be by soon."

"Good."

The sound of his boots clicking against the floor is something Zexion is thrilled to hear. Each step Vexen takes away from his room makes Axel pick up his pace. Not only does he pump into him with a new found fury, but he begins to rub Zexion's penis as well. That's all it takes for him to reach his limit.

Zexion releases into Axel's hand, dirtying that as well as the inside of his coat. But he can't find it in him to care. Not as the erotic moan tugs from his throat and wraps around them. Axel is right after him, cumming long and hard, and filling him up. It has been quite some time after all. He doesn't pull out until he's sure he's done, even giving a few extra thrusts that make Zexion's quiver with pleasure.

Axel rights himself and pulls his hands away, zipping up his coat and becoming presentable much easier than Zexion will be able to. Especially as white drips onto floor between his feet. The redhead stays close as Zexion pushes himself away from the door and stands reguarly. Only for Axel to turn him around with a grin.

Even though he's breathless, Zexion glares at him. "What were you thinking!? He could have found out."

"Still running from mother hen huh?" He reaches up, brushing his fingers against his face. "Can't say you didn't like it though. Just like old times."

And he can't – truly honestly can't. Even so, he raises a hand to smack at Axel's chest. But the latter catches his wrist and then captures his lips. It's swift and has Zexion blinking several times. He dares to give in, if only for a moment. The sensation is warm and familiar, comforting even. But he refuses to let Axel have his way. He bites at Axel's bottom lip, hard.

Axel pulls away, bringing a hand up to his face as a small dribble of blood gathers on his lip. "What was that for?"

"Maybe next time if you're gentle you won't get hurt."

A smirk – one that Zexion knows all too well. And just because he said there _will_ be a next time. He knows it makes Axel want to continue but he draws up a hand. "Now go. Because of you I have to clean up before I can even go meet Vexen."

"But-"

"You've done enough damage."

Axel leans back in for a quick peck before he's out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. Zexion can only sigh as he glances down, spotting Axel's gloves – seemingly forgotten. He'll have to remember to return those. Bending down briefly, wincing, he scoops them up. They're still warm and he can't resist. He brings them up to his face and closes his eyes.

And for just a moment it's all gone. Nobodies. Organization. Kingdom Hearts. And he's back in his room waiting for Lea to show up for the night.

__-__ _Broken Together_ __-__

A deep breath as he checks to make sure he has everything; an extra ether and potion just in case. It may be recon, but one can never be too careful and he doesn't want to run out of magic after all. He's so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn't even smell the Corridor of Darkness that opens up by his door.

Footsteps, not so subtle ones at that, stop just behind Zexion. Arms wrap around him and bring him back into reality. One he doesn't want at the moment. Pushing out of the grasp, Zexion moves away from Axel and towards the door. But Axel won't let him, he spins around and grabs at his wrist.

"I've heard that we'll be going to Castle Oblivion in the next month."

"You're as bad as Xigbar."

He manages to pull away and make it to the door. Just as he reaches for the handle, Axel's hand slams against the door, stopping him from leaving. "What's with you?"

Zexion wants more than anything to tell him – tell him how angry he is that it's been months as it stands that he hasn't been around him willingly. Maybe one night here or there where he just curls up in bed beside him. Not a word or a caress. And it's driving Zexion crazy. He wants to be a Nobody, free of the emotion that's coiling around him so tightly even now.

"Don't you have to babysit?"

For once, Axel glares at him. It makes a chill run down Zexion's spine as he dares to open the door, pushing Axel away in the same breath. Not once has Axel ever looked at him like that and he can't shake the feeling. He has to get away – now.

"Sorry I'm not good enough for you anymore." All he can do is glare back before letting the door slam behind him.

Axel can't even move at first. The anger that floods up through him is practically tangible. He can't help punch bring his other hand up, punching at the wall. Hanging his head, Axel glares at the ground. He's torn. Letting a friend – more even – slip through his fingers just because of two new ones.

He doesn't know what to do anymore or how to fix it.

__-_Broken Together_-__

Zexion chokes over the lump in his throat as he stares over Riku Replica and straight at Axel. He just can't seem to take a deep breath. The pain in his chest is unmistakable. It thunders through his body like a storm, making every nerve and fiber hurt, burn and scream for relief. But nothing comes. It only gets worse as the power that's left in his body begins to slip away and into the puppet before him.

He grabs at the hand balled into his cloak, the one that holds him up and away from the one person that could – _should_ – help. Zexion cracks one eye open while the other can't bear the weight. He stares at Axel – trying not to let any emotion out. He's a Nobody after all. He shouldn't be feeling any of this. But the cries that rip from his throat tell another story entirely.

And they're gut wrenching to Axel's ears.

He has to turn away. Because if he turns away he thinks he can get farther from the truth. Yet it only makes it worse. He can see those eyes in his mind, the way they looked as they poked and prodded at each other in more than one way. Even as Nobodies there was something, something so small and unspoken that it was precious to them both. Axel remembers the night they met and the way that tiny hand gripped his own, led him to safety and away from punishment.

But here he is. Dishing out a death sentence when all the man had done was get in Saïx's way. Axel clenches his fists at his sides and grinds his teeth. He can't remember why he agreed. Or so he tells himself.

_Roxas... Xion..._

Their safety is the only ones he thinks he can guarantee. If he does Saïx's dirty work, bloodies his hands instead, then he can keep those two safe even as the world is working against them.

Not that it really makes sense to Number VIII. If anything he knows Zexion was an asset to his plans, one of the few that have Xemnas' ear in a way. And if anything he's smart and his abilities unmatched in that area. That and Zexion would have followed him anywhere at the end of the day. They were friends. Or were they more than just that?

He fights the urge to attack Riku Replica and instead closes his eyes, trying his best to distance himself from the situation. The cries are softer and have turned into small moans of pain – noises that continuously stab into him. But as they die out completely he swallows hard, steeling himself. Axel shows no emotion on his face when he turns around, looking down at the puppet with nothing but contempt.

"Let's go."

__-_Broken Together_-__

The young man hurries after him, going from quickly walking to almost running. He can't lose him now, not since he has him back. Not now that they are normal again. He _has_ to fix things. The shorter man turns a corner and his heart jumps into his throat. He picks up the pace and skids around the corner, the black cloak smacking against his legs.

"Ienzo, wait!"

"Go away!" the man shouts back as he goes into a room, slamming the door shut behind him.

And he's too late. He reaches the door and tries to open it only for it to stay put. "Come on Ienzo, let me in. I just want to talk."

"There's _nothing_ to talk about Lea. Just go away."

The voice on the other side of the door is sturdy but it still sways with vulnerability. Lea pounds his hands against the door, resting them on surface as if he could simply slip right through. "I'm not going anywhere until you let me in! I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk to you. So you're better off leaving."

"Dammit Ienzo. Let me in before Aeleus comes looking for you."

Ienzo hesitates. He almost thinks over the option of waiting for the burly guard to come for him, wondering where he ran off to. He teases with the idea of telling his old friend of what Lea – _no, Axel_ – did to him. It's as if a hand clenches around his heart, threatening to squeeze the life out of it. He leans against the door; head tilted back and eyes closed in thought. More than anything he wants his friend and companion back.

"Prove it."

"What?" Lea groans, "Just tell me what you want Ienzo, I can't read your mind."

"Prove you care about me. Otherwise you can leave."

"Dammit."

Ienzo winces at the swear. He doesn't care to make Lea angry, he wants nothing more than to have the old Lea back. The one that was there every night no matter what the cost was.

"Just tell me what I can do."

"If you don't know of anything then I kindly ask you to leave."

Silence settles between them and it feels like there's a gap they'll never be able to make go away. Not as they both lean against the door unable to reach one another. Slowly, Ienzo turns around to face the door. He stares at it, wishing Lea could just get it already. At first he almost thinks the latter has left until he hears the scoff of a shoe prodding at the door.

Ienzo takes a deep breath, "I hate you."

The words are like knives plunging deep. So deep that Lea pinches his eyes shut. He knew they were coming, but nothing could have prepared them. After all, he's the one that destroyed what they had. For what?

"Ienzo, I-"

"But I don't." A rough sigh. "I hate what you did – what Axel did." Ienzo glares at the door, frustrated and beyond hurting. And he just wants it to be over. If he has to have a heart he wants it to feel good, not like this. Which is why he takes a deep breath and steps away from the door before finally opening it.

Standing there is Lea, but he holds his hand up and keeps him at a distance. "You still haven't proven anything. Only that you can mumble like an idiot."

The redhead lets a sad look cross his face. But it only dares to stay for a moment. He turns, thinking of walking away if he must. Looking back to Ienzo, he gives a small smile. "You know Ienzo. I've always cared about you. If you want, I'll go tell Even and Aeleus and everyone else just that."

He rubs at the back of his head. "Sorry, that's your choice." Rolling over the ideas, Lea finally turns back to him. "Look, I can't prove anything. You won't believe me. I broke our friendship and I want to fix it. I don't care what it takes, but only if you want to."

Ienzo doesn't know what to say. To see that confident mask slowly pull back, it's nice to have the brutally honest Lea back. The one that wanted to make things right now matter what. It's not enough to mend things, but it is enough for Ienzo to take a step back. "Come in."

Lea rushes forward instantly, shoving the door the rest of the way open and sweeping Ienzo up into his arms. He clings to the slightly shorter man, afraid to let go. But Ienzo merely stands there. He can't make his arms wrap around Lea's slender waist or his face nuzzle into the warm chest. All he can do is bite back the words and feelings that rush up his throat like bile.

And it's as Lea finally pulls away that it comes projecting out.

Ienzo throws his fist forward, catching the redhead in the gut. His narrowed eyes are all Lea can focus on as he stumbles back a step, clutching his throbbing stomach. But Ienzo doesn't let the opportunity slip away. He straightens up and brushes his hands over the lab coat. One swift motion of his hand coming up to brush over his face and Lea catches it.

The sadness in his blue eyes.

"That's for Castle Oblivion."

"Ienzo, that-"

"I won't tell the others. It's our business and our past. That's all." Ienzo sighs briefly before moving forward, intending on walking straight past Lea.

But Lea catches his wrist, his grip tight and unrelenting. He spins around with the same sorrow buried deep into his emerald orbs. "That's all?" He scoffs and thrashes his head to the side, finding it hard to gather his thoughts so suddenly. As he raises his head to stare Ienzo in the eyes, he finds the pride he has and shoves it down his own throat. "I meant what I said _Zexion_. Every word. Because I love you. And if you want to walk away then do it. But I'll always be right here."

Ienzo glances to the corners of his eyes, right then left, and then down to the ground. His breath is caught and he can't seem to do so much as breathe. His mind screams for him to run; run to Aeleus and Even. But his heart, the part of his being he's missed so much, pleads for him to take that step forward.

"...Say something..."

He snaps his head up and turns back to see Lea's lips still parted from the whisper. Ienzo can see it all in those eyes and he can do nothing but give in. He just can't say good-bye to this man. The spark that came into his life and made him _want_ instead of sitting idly in a room with his adoptive father figure. Ienzo moves close to Lea, bringing his other hand up and grasping at the thick cloak. Lea's brows draw up in a pained expression, doubting the man before him.

Neither knows how to love one another and it's almost like a clumsy handshake. As if they have to learn it all again. Ienzo tugs at Lea to lower his head while he stands up taller, intending to meet him halfway. But his lips miss their mark and touch the corner of Lea's mouth instead. The subtle miscalculation draws a somber chuckle from Lea, one that he casts away quickly. He doesn't have much of a choice as Ienzo forces the kiss this time, making sure he does it properly.

It's a chaste little peck yet it does more than anything ever could. The action alone allows Lea to let go of Ienzo's wrist and bring his hands to the man's shoulders. He smiles something bittersweet and leans forward, their foreheads pressing together. "You don't have to answer back yet. But when I get back you better have figured it out."

Ienzo huffs softly, unimpressed. "When will you be back?"

Lea takes a step away and rubs at the back of his neck. "That's the thing, I don't know when I'll get back. But it's the only way I'll know what's going on."

"I see..."

"Aw come on, don't start that."

Ienzo hides the smile by turning around, proceeding out the door. "Then we had better discuss this with Even and Aeleus."

"You've got to be kidding." Lea shudders internally, not wanting to have to deal with either of the males mentioned.

The blue haired scientist pauses at the threshold. "You'll want to hurry back if you want that answer," and he walks out.

__-_Broken Together_-__

Ienzo knows it's coming. He already received word that Lea has returned. Which is why he stands in his room, knowing this is exactly where he'll run to first. There's no hoping – he _knows_.

Which is why the knock on the door is something that makes his heart feel light in his chest as he stands from the bed and takes a step forward. "Come in."

Lea throws the door open, something Ienzo is surprised he hadn't done right after knocking. He grins from ear to ear as he rushes in, wrapping his arms around Ienzo without warning. He burrows his face into the silky, steel colored strands. "Can I have my answer now?"

Ienzo has to take a deep breath. He's grateful Lea isn't looking at him and he only has to mumble the words against the cloak. "I love you."

The words are so plain and simple on his lips that for a moment Lea is unsure if he even heard them. As he pulls away, his hands remaining on Ienzo's shoulders, he can't help but smile. But the red that taints Ienzo's pale cheeks is more than enough proof that it's true.

Lea's arms wrap around him again as he kisses the crown of his head, "And I love you too. Got it memorized?"

Ienzo groans, pushing at Lea's chest as the man seems to overwhelm him. It makes him feel small to have the redhead smother him like this. "L-Lea, stop..."

The demand is weak and lacks conviction, something Lea is very well aware of. The redhead only presses closer to him, backing the shorter man up until they collapse onto the bed. As he sits up slightly, propping himself up on his hands, he can't help but grin. The man beneath him seems to be a completely different person but he knows better. Lea reaches up, brushing back the long blue-gray strands so that his eyes hazy with love are visible as well as the bright red cheeks.

He cups at Ienzo's cheek, "Sorry it took me a while. Those guys needed more help than I thought."

Ienzo lolls his head to the side, staring at the walls that he had been trapped with for so long before he became a Nobody. Walls that if they could talk would speak of all the time they spent together right here. "You'll just leave again."

"What's with you? I don't recall you being needy."

Snapping his head back up, Ienzo glares at him – hiding the hurt behind anger. "We died Lea. Then you killed me. And now you're leaving...again."

Lea winces at the mention of what he had done, the pain from that still present in his heart. And Ienzo knows, knows so very well that he has hurt Lea. But he can't help but feel the same. They just got back to their normal selves and Lea went off and became a Keyblade Wielder. He's already heard all about it when Sora made his trip through here. Now he'll leave with Riku and Sora to fight Xehanort, unaware if he'll return alive.

He leans down, pressing his lips to the corner of Ienzo's quivering lips. Lea holds him close, tangling his fingers to those soft, blue strands. The wet trickle of tears meets his left hand and Lea can't handle it. He sinks downward, losing all strength as he leans his head on Ienzo's chest. He can't upset him anymore, he can't dare to lose another person – not after Isa, Ventus, and Roxas and... and someone he just can't remember fully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to. I... I wish I could take that back."

Ienzo clenches his eyes closed, forcing the gathered tears to roll off the sides of his face. He takes a shaky breath, one that makes his very being shudder with fear. Trembling hands reach up and land on Lea's shoulders, trying to calm their quiet shaking. "Just..." Ienzo stops, his voice caught in his throat and the words tangled on his tongue. But Lea stills, waiting patiently.

"Just come back...please."

Lea lifts his head, eyes slightly red, and moves. He rolls over and pulls Ienzo into his arms, burying his face into his hair. There's no doubt he's scared, he doesn't want to leave but he knows he has to. If he wants to protect Ienzo this time then he has to take it into his own hands and help get rid of the threat. He has to make up for every word he wishes he hadn't said. Take back all of the bad things that replay in his head if he lets his guard down. He tightens his hold and Ienzo only moves closer, burying his face into Lea's coat.

"I will." Lea whispers softly.

**Author's Note:**

> XP I wasn't sure if I should have even bothered checking off major character death. Buuut "Zexion" does die.
> 
> First off, thank you to the every wonderful @touchmysitar. :'D I don't think this would be as great without you and the stupid fountain xD
> 
> This is for the amazing and wonderful and – I just love you babe - Mis-Kitty~! Happy Birthday dear! <33 I hope it's an amazing day just for you where you don't have to do anything but have fun!! Or if anything eat some cake or something sweet ;D
> 
> I hope you love it as much as I did while I wrote it~! I don't think I've had that much fun in a while. Oooh AkuZeku~ i won't lie, it was gonna just be straight up smut but I plugged in some plot because it was gonna be rather random and awkward otherwise lol woo for makeshift plot!


End file.
